


The Glass Skyrail

by PikofthePok



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Script Format, i just think yoomtah should be able to commit various atrocities! as a treat :), this is literally just me listening to the ost and thinking of a hypothetical endgame scenario--, we may just have one season as of right now BUT-, yoomtah is not immune to tomfoolery-- but Watch Out(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikofthePok/pseuds/PikofthePok
Summary: The plan was simple-- split into teams and take care of the leading officers and meet back up at the top. Divide and conquer, or something. Giovanni, Ramsey, and Sylvie went off after Yoomtah, one of the most difficult encounters. Supposedly. But after so many rounds of overblown obscure trivia games, it was safe to say they were starting to get a bit... anxious.
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Glass Skyrail

BLISS OCEAN HQ - AFTERNOON 

We pan down to see GIOVANNI, SYLVIE, and RAMSEY walking cautiously into the darkened room. It is impossible to see much further ahead of them. GIOVANNI has his soul-slugger doombat out and ready for action. SYLVIE is just behind him, looking around warily with a hand in his pocket. RAMSEY follows behind, peeking over their shoulders nervously. 

SYLVIE 

Watch your step. There could be just   
about _anything_ in this room. 

GIOVANNI turns back towards him and grins, waving the bat around. 

GIOVANNI 

Pfft, yeah. And whatever it is will   
have to answer to me and my SOUL-   
SLUGGER DOOMBAT first! 

RAMSEY 

Yeah, okay, that’s cool and all, but   
need I remind you exactly what we’re   
up against? We are _literally talking  
_ _about Bliss Ocean, here!_ Y’know, the   
_actual terrorist group?_

GIOVANNI 

Puh-lease! If it’s anything like what  
we’ve already had to deal with, this  
whole mission’ll be a piece of cake!  
What’re they gonna do, _bore us to  
_ _death_ with more puzzles? Hah! As _if!  
_ _Oh nooo, my deepest fear!_ Game shows  
and flashing lights! 

RAMSEY 

She was _literally firing lasers at us  
_ the entire time. 

GIOVANNI 

Well that’s because you got the answer  
wrong! I dunno what to tell ya man! 

SYLVIE 

_Shh!  
_ The two stop squabbling as SYLVIE holds out a hand, motioning for the others to stop. 

SYLVIE 

Listen. Do you hear that? 

They all stop to listen. A few seconds of eerie silence surrounds the three as they all press their backs to one another in the center of the room. They look around with unease, then... there is a quiet giggle. It grows louder, more pronounced, almost echoing around the three of them from all directions. 

SYLVIE 

Here we go. 

A light clicks on from the floor panel where the three are standing. Then, almost like a domino effect, ripples out until the entire floor is alight. As their eyesight adjusts, they see that they are currently standing on what seems to be a large stage, complete with a velvet curtain and seats. There are a few cardboard cutouts of people sitting in the audience. And entering from the opposite side of the stage enters: YOOMTAH. 

YOOMTAH 

Gooooood evening, rats, runts, and  
others! How y’all doin’? Havin’ fun? 

RAMSEY  
(tiredly)

Not particularly. 

SYLVIE  
(flatly)

Nope. 

GIOVANNI  
(waving his hand)

Eh. I’ve felt better. 

YOOMTAH sticks out her tongue, crossing her arms.

YOOMTAH

Yeesh. Tough crowd, huh? Welp, it’s no   
biggie! We can fix that right on up!   
Looks like it’s time for _Round Three!_

YOOMTAH holds up her arms and the floor panels beneath them light up with color. 

SYLVIE

Wait wait wait, hold on. 

The colors freeze. YOOMTAH also freezes. She looks at SYLVIE quizzically.

SYLVIE

Is this seriously all you’re gonna do?   
You’re one of the _top members of Bliss  
_ _Ocean!_ You can’t seriously just want us   
to play stupid games with you over and   
over. 

RAMSEY looks nervous as SYLVIE speaks, but GIOVANNI pipes up beside him. 

GIOVANNI

Yeah, actually! I came here for an _epic  
_ _battle between villains!_ Not... whatever   
_this_ is. Are you gonna fight us or what!? 

RAMSEY

_I really don’t think this is a good idea--_

YOOMTAH

Oh! Well, I _was_ gonna have a lil more fun   
before we got down to business, but if you  
 _insist..._

YOOMTAH snaps her fingers, the floor lights all resetting back to white. 

YOOMTAH

... we can get _serious._

The floor panels’ lights all shut off, minus the ones that YOOMTAH and the party are standing on. From somewhere above, a spotlight clicks on and centers on YOOMTAH, arms outstretched and grinning. 

YOOMTAH

Well, baseball boy? You wanted a fight.  
 _Hit_ _me._

GIOVANNI seems caught off guard.

GIOVANNI

Wuh-- me? I-I mean, haha! Me! 

He readies his bat. 

GIOVANNI

All right! You asked for it!

RAMSEY

Kid, _wait-!_

GIOVANNI

_HYAAH!_

GIOVANNI lunges forward, bat in hand. He winds up for the hit, steam hissing around his body as he propels himself forward, and _swings!_ _WHIFF!_ YOOMTAH ducks under his attack with uncanny speed, her smug grin completely unfazed. She giggles, and GIOVANNI stumbles back.

GIOVANNI

Wh- What?

YOOMTAH

Ooooh, tough luck buddy! Looks like you  
missed!

GIOVANNI swings again and again, each one missing YOOMTAH by a long shot. She giggles like a schoolgirl the entire time. 

GIOVANNI

Ack-- would you _stay still!?_

YOOMTAH

What? You were the one who wanted to  
fight me, dummy! It’s not my fault if  
you can’t handle the challenge~

Before GIOVANNI can respond, YOOMTAH hops away as a golden dart just barely misses her. RAMSEY, on the other side of the stage, has pulled out his box of crayons and brandishes them like darts.

YOOMTAH

Ooh, good one! But you’re gonna have to  
try a bit harder than that!

SYLVIE

This is getting ridiculous...

SYLVIE raises his arm, a gentle orange glow radiating from his body.

SYLVIE

All right, if it’s a _challenge_ you  
want... _Counting Sheep!_

A small herd of sheep leaps forth from the ether, charging towards YOOMTAH with a resounding _BAAH!_ GIOVANNI and RAMSEY duck out of the way as the sheep run by, watching as they all jump onto YOOMTAH and poof into dust. SYLVIE grins.

SYLVIE

Hah! Right on target! In a few seconds,   
you’ll be out cold!

YOOMTAH blinks a few times, then... 

YOOMTAH

Awww, how cute! You guys still _sleep?_   
Boooo-riiiing!

SYLVIE

W-what? That’s always worked before...

GIOVANNI

Dang it, none of this is working! What  
kind of power does she even have!?

RAMSEY jumps as YOOMTAH peeks over his shoulder, suddenly standing behind him.

YOOMTAH

Ooh, is this a guessing game? I’ll play  
along! 

RAMSEY

Augh-- what _are_ you, some kind of   
_gremlin!?_

YOOMTAH

Aww, c’mon. Don’t be like that! Just   
one easy-peasy question! What _is_ my   
epithet? I’ll give ya three guesses as   
to what it is~ One for each of you!

RAMSEY

I don’t _know!_ Is it “Speedy” or   
somethin’?

RAMSEY whips around and tosses another dart in YOOMTAH’s direction, but she easily cartwheels around it, balancing on one hand. GIOVANNI jumps off the stage and ducks out of frame.

YOOMTAH

Mmm, nope! Good guess though! Try again! 

SYLVIE narrows his eyes, yo-yo at the ready. GIOVANNI has begun hitting the cardboard audience with his bat.

SYLVIE

She’s pretty fast... with a penchant for  
flashing lights... Could it be something  
like “Flicker?”

YOOMTAH zips over to SYLVIE, smugly giving him a pat on the head.

YOOMTAH

Wrong again! Hehe, man you guys are  
bad at this!

SYLVIE flails an arm around frustratedly, waving YOOMTAH away as she continues giggling. GIOVANNI climbs back onto the stage just in time for YOOMTAH to turn towards him.

YOOMTAH

Well, batter boy? Y’got two strikes  
already! Any wagers? Last chance~

GIOVANNI grimaces, tightening his grip on his bat. He huffs.

GIOVANNI

I’ve got a pretty good guess for ya.  
Since you wanna mess with _my_ boys...   
Your epithet’s gonna be... “ _DEAD”!_

And GIOVANNI swings at YOOMTAH one more time with all of his might. The screen cuts to black as the number 13 pops into the upper right corner. _CLANG!_ And then... he slowly opens an eye. In front of him stands YOOMTAH, face obscured by the brim of her hat, skid marks at her feet, hand outstretched. And within it, she firmly grasps the Soul-Slugger Doom Bat. 

And... she begins giggling. And the giggling turns to laughter. A taunting noise turned chilling in an instant. She looks up, her eyes aglow with energy. She holds up her free hand to the sky.

YOOMTAH

_Strike three~_

YOOMTAH’s skyward hand sparks to life, crackling with electricity. GIOVANNI’s expression falters.

YOOMTAH

_Batter out._

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah i still write sometimes-- this is somethin i tossed out at like 3am but man. im kinda really happy w how it turned out! first time writing something in a script format actually! i do not expect this to fit in with canon in the Least but i hope yall like it nonetheless! :P


End file.
